


Saturday

by glxiaoxiao



Category: Cloud Atlas (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Male Homosexuality, estabished relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glxiaoxiao/pseuds/glxiaoxiao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frobisher是个固执的人，而Sixsmith很易怒。他们为对方妥协，然后用一种不同的方式享受它。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Saturday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672849) by [Lyledebeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyledebeast/pseuds/Lyledebeast). 



> 这是Saturday的中文翻译，必须说我个人认为攻受不是由谁插入决定的，因为要提醒的是这篇承受方是Sixsmith，插入方是Frobisher

一般来说，Rufus Sixsmith喜欢跟一个和他一样是个工作狂的人住。他和Robert Frobisher一样忙，都没有时间觉得被忽视，也不要求对方娱乐自己。一个典型的周六，Frobisher会在钢琴前演奏他的最新曲目，而Sixsmith则会在沙发抱着笔电和一沓一周的实验笔记，享受着对方的陪伴又不需要交谈。如果Frobisher没有睡倒在琴键上，这原本又是这样一个周六。

 

Clang（按琴键有拟声词吗……）

“Robert，你还好吗？”

“没事，Sixsmith，”他的声音听起来昏昏欲睡，“我只是打个盹。”

“我听到了。你昨晚有没有睡觉？我不记得今天早上3:30你有像平常一样爬进来，把自己埋在我下面。”

 

没有回答，Frobisher又了弹起来，又轻又慢。在Sixsmith几乎要在这和缓的曲调中重新开始工作时，他第二次听到了。

Clang

“Robert！”

“抱歉，Sixsmith。我一直打盹。”

“其他人都会把这看成一个信号的，Robert。或许去睡个觉你可以工作得更好。你喝了我给你端的咖啡了吗？”

 

又一次，Frobisher没有回答，所以Sixsmith走过起居室到Frobisher坐着的地方，看到在钢琴旁边的桌子上的黑咖啡，完全没有动过，已经冰冷了。Sixsmith瞪了一眼他的爱人，看到他眼皮都要合起来了。

“说真的，Robert，如果你已经累到没法喝让你不那么累的东西，你真的应该到床上去。”

“这首谱子不会把自己写出来，Sixsmith。”

“如果你每隔五分钟就睡着一次你也不会。想想去躺一下你会感觉好多少。”

 

Frobisher太累了没法想出一个聪明的回答，只能简单地说：“不。”

“想想你会多有创造力。”

“不。”

“想想你会有多高效率。”

“不。”

 

Sixsmith发现要改变策略。他一般不会利用性来获取他想要的东西，但是他最近发现有样东西Frobisher很想要，但是不敢问，因为他觉得Sixsmith不会享受它。

“Robert。”

“干嘛？”

“如果你肯躺几个小时让我在这篇文章做好笔记，你起床之后我会让你上我。”

那个早上第一次，Frobisher抬起头看着Sixsmith，他的眼睛张大了，而且闪闪发光，嘴角带着一个微笑。

“你好残忍，Sixsmith。”

“我知道。”Sixsmith笑回去。

“残忍又绝望。你确定那些文章真的有那么重要吗？真的值得你这样牺牲？”

“天啊，Robert，你知道不是那样的。”

“但是你用它来做讨价还价的工具。”

Sixsmith坐到Frobisher身旁，靠向他，轻柔地亲吻他的耳朵小声说：“你明白我这样做是因为我知道你没法说不。”

 

Frobisher笑了，他站起来，抓着Sixsmith的手把他也拉起来。“我会去床上，但是你要跟我一起去。如果我让你在外面敲你那部电脑，你的灵魂就会飞到其他地方去，到我起床的时候，我无论用什么贿赂都不能把你拉回来。我可不打算浪费这次机会。”

 

 

当他们到了卧室，Frobisher开始拉起他那件薄薄的棉衬衫想从头顶脱下它，但是Sixsmith拉住它的摺边，止住他。

“干嘛，Sixsmith？你知道我睡觉喜欢裸着。”

“我知道，如果是在清晨3:30，你用你瘦瘦的手肘和那些细长冰凉的脚板把我弄醒那完全没问题，我完全不在意你看起来多棒。如果我一定要清醒着看你脱衣服，那么，我想我们都知道那个小盹儿就没可能发生了。”

“Well,如果你刚才说的是真的，或许我们……”

“就脱了你的裤子去睡觉，Robert。”

Frobisher笑着照做：“今天真暴躁啊。或许你比我更需要睡眠。”

 

事实上，Sixsmith昨晚也不是睡得很好。八个月前，他没想过会跟另一个人共享一张床，但是现在如果没有Frobisher纤细柔软的身体在他身旁，他需要更长时间才能入睡。Frobisher的头枕着他的肩膀，手臂绕着他的腰，他瞬间就睡着了。

 

两个小时之后，他被Frobisher亲吻他后颈的感觉闹醒了。

“Ah！”他喘息着：“怎么了？什么时间了Robert？我没打算睡那么久的。”

Sixsmith打算在Frobisher的手臂里转个身，看眼床头柜的钟，但是Frobisher醒得更早，他隔着背心按着Sixsmith的胸膛，把他压回床上。

 

“为什么那么急，Sixsmith？我们是不是忘了什么呀？”

然后Sixsmith记得了，几乎立刻紧张起来。说起做下面是一回事；真的要做就是另一回事了。尽管这是他们做过好几次的事，但是他还是有点怕那么亲密地对另一个人打开他的身体。Frobisher感觉到他的犹豫，所以靠过来在他嘴唇印下一个温柔的吻，然后把头挨到枕头上，就在Sixsmith旁边。

“还没有很晚，如果你想的话，我们还有挺长的周六可以拿来工作。而且如果我们今天不想干，还有明天呢。我们可能等会儿就又睡着了。”

“Well，某个人肯定感觉好点了。我不是告诉过你睡一会儿比较好吗？”

Frobisher又亲了他，这一次久了一点，而且用他的舌头轻弹Sixsmith的嘴唇。

“哦，Sixsmith。我们俩很快会感觉非常非常好。”

 

开始Frobisher缓慢地亲吻Sixsmith，让他可以完全清醒过来。然而很快，Sixsmith鼓励地张开嘴，Frobisher的吻变得更坚定和有想象力。不久，Sixsmith轻声地呻吟，把手指埋在Frobisher的头发里。当他开始拉得有点用力的时候，Frobisher坐了起来。

“轻一点，Sixsmith。你不会喜欢我秃头的。”

“天啊。就算我想我也没办法把你变秃头的。我还没看过哪个男人的毛像你一样只长在头上。”

“不像你，亲爱的Sixsmith。你的毛发平均的分散在你身体的所有部位。跟你上床就像跟狼人搞一样。”

Sixsmith因为Frobisher的夸张笑了起来，Frobisher像要证明什么一样，从头顶脱掉Sixsmith的背心，用鼻子轻擦了一下他胸膛中央浅色的毛发。Sixsmith抬起头看着Frobisher一路往下亲着那道把他的躯体分成两半的毛发，熟悉的愉悦感令他的身体放松了。

 

真的，Sixsmith自己想着，Robert是一个绝妙的情人：耐心，细心而且有技巧。尽管Sixsmith很享受Frobisher丰富性经验带来的好处，他有时也觉得受它威胁。当他和Frobisher的关系进展到床上的时候，Sixsmith经常很窘迫，因为在他的服务下他总是很快缴械。第一次带Frobisher回家，他在隔着他们的衣物摩擦着他们的勃起时就高潮了，而且他声音还不小。

后来，当Frobisher完全平静地把自己撸出来的时候，只是说：“不用担心。有时候就是这样的。”他没有责骂或者嘲笑Sixsmith那么快，但是总有那么一丁点令人难以忍受的沾沾自喜在他的表情里。直到Sixsmith决定尝试做下面哪一个，他才享受到那种让别人比自己先高潮的权力。

 

在Frobisher把他的内裤从两腿脱下然后站到床边把自己的内裤和衬衫脱掉的时候，他尝试在心里把那种力量放到优先位置。等Frobisher脱好衣服，他把那瓶润滑剂从床边的桌子找出来，然后跪在Sixsmith两腿间。看到润滑剂总会让Sixsmith心头一紧，当他第一次想要为了Frobisher做下面的时候，他尝试用手指开拓自己，那是一个很快就被他放弃的极度不愉快的经历，然后他思考为什么会有人享受它。之后Sixsmith告诉Frobisher这件事，他看着爱人那么尴尬，尝试忍住笑，但是并不成功。

“你用了足够的润滑剂吗，Love。”

“我想是吧，必然足够弄得一团糟了。”

“那你有按摩你的括约肌直到它放松，还是你就直接塞进去？”

Sixsmith很努力想找一个不好笑的回答，但是他只能喝了一大口茶，最后咳了起来。Frobisher笑了，说：“Well，那解释了很多，Baby。你要更小心一点。”结果，让Frobisher打开他是更加愉快的，但那个瓶子始终让他记住用自己手指的那种不适感。

 

Frobisher似乎发现了这个问题，因为他把瓶子平放在床上，在Sixsmith大腿后面，所以它是看不见的。他的手掌张开放在Sixsmith屁股上，揉搓着他的大腿内侧，然后向上，逐渐地张开他的腿直到Sixsmith的老二开始感兴趣，胀大起来。他们都知道Sixsmith的被上焦虑会让他没法完全硬起来，但是Frobisher尝试让前戏尽量愉悦。他的手滑到Sixsmith阴囊下面，在他弓起身，屁股向他抬起来，头向后靠向床垫的时候，他笑了。他很快知道Sixsmith的双球很敏感，而且喜欢那里被爱抚。在Frobisher用一只手按摩阴囊并小心地提起它，另一只手的手指抚过会阴和后穴的时候Sixsmith大声地呻吟。

 

当Frobisher把两只手拿开，从瓶里倒出润滑剂沾湿两根手指的时候，Sixsmith不高兴地抱怨起来。“准备好了吗，love？”他问。Sixsmith点头，希望这一部分越快结束越好。他们都不怎么喜欢前戏：Frobisher有足够经验知道那有多不舒服。他放进了一根手指，然后从Sixsmith里面按摩肌肉，直到他感觉到一些不安已经消退。尽管他移动得很慢，当他加入另一根手指的时候，Sixsmith因为灼热感发出气声，向床头缩了几英寸。“Shh，love，放松。”Frobisher温柔地低声说，把他的手移到髋部，既安抚了他又固定住位置。

 

Sixsmith集中注意力在他爱人的脸上，看到他的关心。扩张总是让他打退堂鼓，知道只要他希望Frobisher愿意停止总是一个安慰。幸运的是，现在他知道，最糟糕那一部分快要结束了，而回报会令这一丁点的不适变得有价值。“我想我现在准备好迎接另一根手指了。”他说。Frobisher解脱地叹息，妥协了。

 

三根手指在他里面，Sixsmith开始把注意力转移到Frobisher的老二上，他其实挺期待把它埋到身体里的。跟他爱侣的那一部分接触得越多，越会迷恋它。它小，瘦弱，但是热切，很像Frobisher他自己。Sixsmith爱把它整个含到自己的嘴里，吸它直到它抽搐着喷射，或者是一只手放在Frobisher的胸口，另一只手可以轻轻抚慰它，让他呜咽着求着要更多的摩擦。最爱的，是他身体的灼热环绕住那根阴茎的时候，Frobisher脸上如同进入极乐世界的表情。为了看到这一幕，Sixsmith紧紧挤住他体内的手指，那样已经能让Frobisher的头猛地抬起，嘴巴大张。

 

“天啊，Sixsmith。”

“你喜欢那样？想想那是一个更敏感的部位会有多棒。”

“正常人都会觉得你想我快点，Sixsmith。”

“Well，我今天真的还有其他事要做，Robert。”

 

在Frobisher从床头拿枕头的时候，Sixsmith无法抗拒抚摸他爱人身躯的正面，用手握紧他完全勃起阴茎的机会。Frobisher吸了口气，紧抓住枕头，却忘了原先想拿它干什么。Sixsmith只在给手掌倒润滑剂的时候松开了，很快又上下抚摸Frobisher让他发出呻吟。Sixsmith的手掌宽度几乎和他爱人阴茎的长度一般，只要手腕的小小的旋动，他就能覆盖整个器官，给前端一个超棒的摩擦，让Frobisher颤抖起来。

 

“够了。”Frobisher的声音很沙哑：“这样下去我们还没开始我就射了。”Sixsmith坏笑着，躺下来，把Frobisher拿来的枕头压在臀下。Frobisher伸展身子深吻Sixsmith，然后又退回去躺在他的两腿间，阴茎头部浅浅戳进爱人的后穴。Frobisher抬头看，Sixsmith点点头让他继续，他慢慢地往更里面用力。在他侵入的时候，Sixsmith大口吸着气，但他还是享受Frobisher的老二甚于他的手指。他的手指没有那么火热，也不能兴奋地在他里面射精。他抬头看Frobisher的脸，发现他的眼睛紧闭着，他颤抖着在尽快进入Sixsmith的欲望和慢慢来之间挣扎。

 

Sixsmith没有尝试压下微笑；他就没有停过。Frobisher第一次这样进入他的时候感觉很奇怪，就算他们为此准备了那么多，Sixsmith差点就要让他停了。然而，鉴于Frobisher很久没有这样进入另一个人，而且从他记得开始，他每次都戴着像栅栏一样的安全套，几下抽插之后他就冲顶了，根本没有足够时间来警告Sixsmith将要发生什么。之后，就算是Frobisher也要承认单配偶制也是有好处的。Sixsmith经历这次之后的第一个想法是，如果他知道只是那么一会儿，在几个月前他就让Frobisher操他了，当然他很好心没有跟Frobisher分享这个想法。

 

现在，Sixsmith更清楚他握有的权力，所以他仁慈地对Frobisher说：“好了，love。你现在可以动了。”Frobisher开始尝试让他的戳刺比较浅而且小心翼翼，但是当Sixsmith开始喃喃一些赞扬和亲密的话，并用修长的手覆着他的后腰，他放弃了，他只想加速。他的髋部向前大力抽插，撞得Sixsmith比他巨大的身躯在床垫上前前后后地动。Sixsmith总是被Frobisher的力量惊到，一个重要的依据就是，当他的身体接受了那些侵入，他总可以很快感受到更重的冲撞。他想，如果练习更多些，他们双方再努力一点，他可能真的可以在Frobisher在他里面的时候高潮：那是他的爱人已经提过很多次想要的。但是，现在，Sixsmith为Frobisher在他收缩裹住他老二的肌肉时的反应而快乐。

 

“操，Sixsmith。操，真棒。那么紧。”现在Frobisher能撑得久一点再高潮了，但是Sixsmith学会了享受用一次次收紧和放松刺激他的挑战。几分钟之后，Frobisher喘着气说：“Ohh,快了。请你继续这样。那么，那么……oh God, Sixsmith。”当他把头靠到Sixsmith胸膛的时候，他知道很快了。Sixsmith爱死看到他爱人操翻了的表情，但是Frobisher总是想要藏起它。

 

“来嘛，love，看着我。”他安抚着说，把手指埋在Frobisher脑后的头发里。

“我不能。”

“你可以。现在。”

“我。”

“现在。”

在Frobisher高潮袭来的时候，Sixsmith插在Frobisher头发里的手指稍用力把他的头拉起来，头皮的压力让冲刷他身体的快感更加疯狂，让他的大叫变为一个尽全力的尖叫。

 

Sixsmith惊讶地盯着他——他从来没有那么大声过——Frobisher从头到脚趾头都在抖动，在他身上散了架，气喘如牛。他一回过神，就在Sixsmith胸膛咕哝。

 

“怎么了，love？”

“你拉我头发，你这个大禽兽。”

“抱歉。我没想着伤害你。”

“你没有，而且肯定不用抱歉。”

Frobisher斜过头，刚好让Sixsmith可以看到他的微笑。

“我尖叫了吗？你知道的，我射的时候。”

Sixsmith笑了一会儿：“没有。”

“骗子。”

“好吧……没有很大声。”

Frobisher咯咯笑了，亲吻Sixsmith的胸膛：“God，我真爱操你。谢谢。这次有伤到吗？”

“没有，没有真的伤到。开头始终是最不舒服的时候，还有清理，当然。”

 

Frobisher撑起自己离开Sixsmith的身体，看了一下，看到床上他爱人两腿间的那道湿痕。他耸了耸肩。

“好吧，我们的生命里无法拥有一切，Sixsmith。你不能用快感让我疯狂之后，希望我还记得退出来射在你肚子上。”

“我其实不是很确定我不是更喜欢这样。给我个借口让我继续躺在这儿；不用着急擦掉这些。”

“那么，首先，你今天很棒，我要奖励你。我会帮你清理，然后，我会把你吸出来，然后再清理一遍。你可以放松，然后想想你想在那篇文章做的修正。”

“什么文章？”

“现在就是我爱的那个Sixsmith。”

 

Sixsmith微笑起来，感觉温暖遍布身体，每次Frobisher说他爱他，就算是开玩笑地说他都会有这种感觉。Frobisher起床去浴室的时候，Sixsmith突然想起：“你下午不是要工作吗？”

“当我有整个夜晚可以拿来工作的时候，我急什么呢？”

Sixsmith用他的手挡住脸，叹息道：“你为了让我生气故意这样的吗？”

Frobisher走回Sixsmith身边，亲吻他。

“如果你用这种方法惩罚我惹你生气，你要小心我以后每天都会这样做。”

 

End


End file.
